Un Extraño Viaje
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: El fin ha llegado, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo. Ahora es tiempo de recrearlo a tu imagen pero ¿A cual?
1. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba con calma, meciendo lentamente las hojas de los frondosos árboles, en un camino un pequeño puesto de descanso para los agotados viajeros, un hombre de edad, calvo y con vestimentas blancas como la nieve, esperaba sentado fuera del pequeño puesto. Una dulce anciana le deja una bandeja con un té humeando y al lado unos pequeños dulces.

El hombre asiente en agradecimiento, agarrando el té comenzó a disfrutarlo, la anciana se retiro al interior de su local, sin ver cuando llego alguien más _**–Sigues siendo tan puntual como recuerdo viejo amigo— **_una suave, sensual y atrayente voz hizo que el hombre dejare de beber, volteo su cabeza para contemplar a una joven mujer de largo cabello rubio arreglado en un elaborado moño, sujetado por un extraño gancho con forma de cabra, su vestimenta era un kimono de telas finas y lujosas, de colores fuertes. Piel pálida y labios de un color cereza, pero lo más resaltante de ella era sus ojos rojos.

El hombre no expreso nada al ver a la mujer **–Tú siempre cambiando— **fueron sus simples palabras. La mujer se sentó a su lado y agarro uno de los pequeños dulces _**–Una vez más ha llegado el momento de nuestro pequeño juego— **_susurro con calma la mujer rubia –**Asumo que ya debes haber elegido a tu "Héroe"**— hablo el hombre antes de volver a disfrutar su té _**–Por supuesto. Este lograra satisfacerme— **_dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

El viento se detuvo de repente, al igual que cualquier sonido del bosque. El aire se volvía poco a poco más pesado **–El momento llego. Espero que aceptes tu derrota—** dijo el hombre dejando en la bandeja su vaso vacío junto con el dinero _**–Has dicho eso todas las veces que hemos hecho esto y a la final ambos perdemos. Pero hoy es diferente, él es diferente a los otros—**_susurro la rubia lamiendo sus dedos saboreando lo último del dulce _**–Hasta que sea el momento, nos volveremos a ver— **_al decir esto ella se fue. El hombre levanto su cabeza para ver como el cielo se oscurecía en pleno media día –**Si, hasta ese día, viejo amigo— **y como si no hubiera estado allí desapareció en el aire.

)()()(

En unas catacumbas, donde el agua llegaba cerca de la altura de los tobillos, en una gigantesca sala, una gran reja dorada cerrada por un papel con el kanji de sellado, era lo único que retenía a la temible bestia de 9 colas, en su rostro una grotesca sonrisa crecía y crecía con cada momento, podía sentir que el humano en el cual había sido encerrado pronto cedería al odio y el podría usar eso para escapar.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir algo extraño –No, no es posible. No puede estar sucediendo esto— susurro desconcertado pero su mirada reflejo miedo al ver unos ojos rojos como los suyos en la entrada de su prisión –Usted, por favor. Puedo serle útil en esta guerra— el temible Kitsune, el peor de los 9 Bijuu suplicaba pieda ante lo que fuera que estaba frente a él. Desde las sombras un brazo salía, extendiendo sus dedos hacía la asustada criatura –¡Por favor! ¡He esperado muchos años para ser libre de nuevo!— grito aterrado tratando de retroceder. La mano se cerro de golpe. A lo lejos solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y terror de lo que fue la más poderosa criatura de esa tierra.

)()()(

El mundo se detuvo, las personas levantaron sus cabezas al cielo, sea quien sea, aldeano, shinobi o feudal. Todos se detuvieron para contemplar el cielo oscurecerse, de pronto un relámpago cayo retumbando por todas partes, el suelo se oscureció de golpe, al igual que la gente cerca de la zona. Varios de estos relámpagos caían mientras una esfera de luz crecía en el cielo.

Un gran círculo de energía se expandía, encerrando dentro de el a las 5 naciones shinobis mas poderosas. Uzumaki Naruto no podía ver bien lo que ocurria, solo hace unos instantes estaba siendo protegido por Hyuuga Hinata la cual le confesó que lo amaba cuando el cielo oscureció, pero si pudo sentir el terrible terremoto.

El circulo de energía se detuvo y todo lo que estaba fuera de el desapareció en la oscuridad, la tierra temblaba y comenzó a levantarse, lentamente esta comenzó a encerrarse en si misma de forma esférica, la luz en el cielo se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que estallo. Cegando a todo los sobrevivientes. El comienzo del fin llego. La humanidad había sido erradicada y con ello, el principio del más largo viaje que alguien ha podido tener. Un viaje a la locura y desesperación.

Un Extraño Viaje


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía ver ante él, aunque no podía saber si tenía sus ojos abiertos o cerrados, poco a poco sentía que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo. De la nada ante sus ojos una borrosa figura de piel blanca apareció, su primer pensamiento fue el de Hinata pero una mancha amarilla en su cabeza le indico que no era ella _**–Tranquilo Naruto-Kun, aun no es momento de irte. Tienes una importante misión que cumplir— **_susurro la voz de una joven mujer, esta levanto su mano, un objeto pequeño de color rojo brillaba con fuerza pero lo más tenebroso es que parecía latir –_**Debes cambiar para poder sobrevivir, debes nacer nuevamente— **_dijo dejando caer el objeto sobre él.

Naruto grito de dolor al sentir como su piel se quemaba, en su pecho algo entraba por la fuerza, perforando carne y hueso –_**Este es el dolor de nacer Naruto-Kun, hasta entonces. No mueras— **_Pero Naruto no escucho el dolor crecía hasta hacerlo desmayarse.

Lentamente y con esfuerzo el shinobi rubio abrió sus ojos, ante él solo estaba la misma desolación de la batalla pero ¿Dónde estaba Pain y Hinata? Trato de levantarse pero cayó al suelo agotado. Allí noto sus manos, no solo el hecho de que estaba libre sino que ahora estas eran garras. Por un segundo su mente pensó en el peor escenario posible. Perdió el control de la bestia dentro de él –¡Hinata! ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Quien sea respondan!— grito esperando lo que fuera, pero nada ni siquiera el sonido de algún animal se lograba escuchar –Debo buscarlos, debo saber que paso— se dijo a sí mismo.

Trato de caminar pero sus piernas no se movían como él quería, era como volver a aprender a caminar. Con esfuerzo pudo llegar hasta los escombros de lo que fue la torre del Hokage. Parte de la estructura aun se mantenía en pie pero una parte cedió. Con lentitud ingreso a la torre, los cristales de las puertas estaban destruidos, pequeños escombros con grandes cantidades de polvo y concreto se amontonaban en el suelo y esquinas.

Llego a la oficina del Hokage, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre pero no había rastro de nadie, no había cuerpos ni sangre, era como si nadie hubiera existido jamás. Iba a salir cuando noto un pequeño espejo en el escritorio. Hacía rato que quería saber cómo era su aspecto pero tenía miedo, tragando un poco de saliva camino hasta el mueble. Sus manos temblaban aun después de agarrar el pequeño objeto, lentamente lo levanto hasta su rostro.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, su cabello rubio seguía igual solo que más alborotado, sus ojos aun eran de color azul pero sus pupilas se alargaron como los de un felino, las marcas de sus bigotes eran gruesas, casi cubriendo sus mejillas por completo. Inclinando el espejo es que notaba ahora que no tenía parte de su ropa, sus pantalones estaban rotos hasta la altura de sus rodillas, su chaqueta había desaparecido pero una franja negra cruzaba su pecho y se dividía en pequeñas ramificaciones a los costados.

Dejo el espejo en su sitio, por un segundo escucho algo, como la risa de una niña. Sin pensarlo mucho fue tras el origen de ese ruido, con cuidado fue subiendo hasta llegar al último piso de la torre, afuera pudo contemplar las ruinas de su aldea, cerró sus ojos, había fallado pero aun no podía saber si él fue el que termino el trabajo del Akatsuki o no. Lentamente levanto su rostro al cielo, esperando ver aunque fuera una señal. Lo que Vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Ya no existía un cielo azul, ni siquiera existía algo que se le pudiera llamar así. Podía ver tierra, montañas incluso pequeños poblados sobre él, era como estar dentro de una gigantesca pelota. En el centro de todo esto una esfera más pequeña brillaba con un intenso resplandor azul _**–¿Impresionante no?— **_pregunto una voz infantil. El shinobi de Konoha se volteo para encontrarse con una niña pequeña, no podía tener más de 6 o 7 años, llevaba un kimono azul oscuro, su cabello dorado recogido en un mono con forma de cabra _**–Eres afortunado, has sobrevivido al fin del mundo— **_susurro la niña con calma –¡¿Fin del mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto enojado Naruto –_**Por el momento no puedo decirte quien soy yo. Pero te explicare que Dios se canso de la humanidad—**_ dijo la niña –¿Dios?— pregunto confuso el rubio.

La pequeña sonrió –_**Tu lo conoces como Kami, para otros es Jehova y asi de diferentes nombres y formas pero a la final es el mismo. El condeno a la humanidad al fin, lo que vez en el cielo es Kagutsuchi. El espera por alguien para poder recrear el mundo, a la voluntad del que llegue ante su presencia. Si quieres respuesta debes llegar ante el pero cuidado Naruto-kun— **_susurro la niña mientras una siniestra sonrisa nacía de sus labios –_**Puede que veas lo más oscuro de la humanidad pero tú ya no eres humano. Ahora has renacido como un Hito-shura. Un demonio con el corazón de un humano— **_susurro antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Uzumaki Naruto se quedo allí, mirando el lugar donde estaba la niña por un largo tiempo, tratando de comprender sus palabras, elevo una vez más su rostro al "cielo" contemplado la esfera de energía, al Kagutsuchi. Apretó sus garras con fuerza y las palabras de la niña volvieron a resonar en su mente pero una solo tuvo más fuerza, recrear el mundo –Solo debo llegar ante esa cosa y todo será normal de nuevo ¡Pues lo hare! ¡Hare que todo sea como antes!— grito con determinación.

Pero solo esto era el primer paso de su largo viaje, sin saber que algo esperaba por el afuera de la torre ¿Si los humanos ya no existían que era lo que ahora dominaba ese extraño mundo? Pronto esa respuesta estaría frente a los ojos azules del Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto es propiedad de****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shin Megami Tensei es propiedad de ATLUS**

Naruto descendía de la torre luego de buscar algo de equipamiento, solo pudo encontrar algunas medicinas y unos pocos Kunais, aun las palabras de la niña recorrían su mente, los humanos han desaparecido pero ella dijo que vería el lado más oscuro de los humanos. Quería decir que hay sobrevivientes ¿Sería alguno de sus amigos? Con esa idea esperaba que si para poder juntarse y acabar con todo esta locura.

Al salir de la torre se detuvo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo de movimiento, con Kunai en mano espero, pero no hubo algún movimiento. Lentamente empezó a guardarlo cuando de un veloz movimiento lo lanzo a su derecha. El arma se clavo en el suelo frente a alguien, Naruto abrió sus ojos ante lo que veía.

Una criatura lo observaba fijamente, su cuerpo se escurría como alguna clase de líquido pero se podía ver debajo de todo un esqueleto pero no era nada humano, incluso en su cráneo se notaba un cuerno en la parte de atrás, un brillo rojizo resplandece de sus cuentas vacías.

El Rubio no entendía que era esa cosa, nunca en su vida había visto algo similar, de entre los escombros salían varias de estas, sin pensarlo Naruto salto la más fuerte que pudo para tratar de escapar pero apenas pudo saltar un metro –¿Pero qué sucede?— se pregunto asustado _**–MaGA..tAma…DAnoS Ma…GATama— **_pronunciaban las criaturas mientras rodeaban más al rubio. En un último intento comenzó a hacer el sello de manos de su técnica más usada –¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!— exclamo pero nada paso –No… no puedo hacerlo. No siento mi Chakra— susurro aterrado sin darse cuenta que las criaturas ya lo tenían completamente acorralado.

De la nada, pequeñas bolas de fuego impactaron sobre los seres, estos chillaron de dolor cuando el fuego se expandió rápidamente sobre sus cuerpos –¡No te quedes allí parado! ¡Corre!— grito una voz de mujer o eso creyó el rubio, sin pensarlo pateo a una de las criaturas para poder abrirse camino y escapar –¡Por aquí!— grito de nuevo la voz y pudo ver como una pequeña sombra volaba a gran velocidad. Para Naruto la duda llego a su cerebro pero al voltear atrás pudo ver como las criaturas enojadas lo perseguían, esperando lo mejor siguió la sombra.

Siguiendo a esa sombra llego a la zona menos afectada de la aldea por el ataque de Pain, cruzando en una esquina entro de un salto a una casa y se oculto lo mejor que pudo, los monstruos se detuvieron mirando a todos lados pero sin ver a su presa. Gruñendo de enojo comenzaron a dispersarse. El rubio trato de asomarse por la ventana para ver pero algo jalo su oreja –No seas tonto. Debemos seguir avanzando— dijo la voz de mujer que la salvo, ahora podía notar que era algo chillona. Se volteo para mirar a quien lo salvo para llevarse una nueva sorpresa.

Era una joven diminuta, del tamaño de una muñeca para niñas, llevaba algo similar a un traje de baño azul oscuro de cuerpo completo, unas botas del mismo color que cubrían hasta la mitad de su muslo para terminar con unos guantes hasta casi llegar a sus hombros, cabello rojo corto. Lo que asombraba además de su tamaño eran las alas traslucidas que nacían de su espalda.

Pestaño asombrado pero la pequeña mujer lo golpeo en la nariz –Muévete o nos encontraran, lo mejor es subir al techo— dijo para luego volar por unas escaleras, el rubio pestañeo pero decidió hacerle caso y la siguió lo más silencioso posible, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con esas cosas.

En pocos minutos salieron al techo de la casa, elevándose un poco más la pequeña criatura miro el suelo, ya no había tantos enemigos cuando los persiguieron pero algunos aun buscaban por el lugar –Parece que deberás quedarte unos minutos más aquí—dijo descendiendo para estar frente a Naruto –¿Quedarme? ¿Acaso me dejaras solo?— pregunto el rubio –Lo siento grandote pero no creas que soy una samaritana, además como pago por haberte salvado tú debes ayudarme ahora— dijo la pequeña cruzando sus brazos –¿Qué eres tú en primer lugar y que son esas cosas?— pregunto el rubio tratando de contener la molestia por la actitud del ser –Pues obvio que soy una Fairy y ellos son slime, todos somos demonios al igual que tu— Naruto pestañeo confundido –Yo no soy un demonio, soy una persona— dijo enojado.

La criatura pestañeo, se acerco un poco más al rostro del rubio –Pues para mi pareces un demonio ¿A qué raza perteneces?— pregunto curiosa, Naruto agito su mano alejándola –¡Te dije que soy una persona! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naaruto! ¡Un shinobi de Konoha!— exclamo pero la criatura le tapo la boca con sus brazos –No grites pedazo de animal o los slime nos encontraran. Nunca los he visto tan activo y menos contra otro demonio. Ellos son muy débiles y siempre están escondiéndose para no ser destruidos— explico alejándose del rubio.

Naruto pensó eso por un momento –Ellos dijeron algo de una Magatama pero no entiendo que querían decir con eso— dijo confundido pero dejando asombrada a la pequeña –Tu tienes una Magatama…entonces si fuiste un humano— dijo asombrada, Naruto pestañeo confundido por el cambio –La Magatama es el espíritu de un demonio poderoso, si alguien la posee puede recibir grandes poderes. Incluso he escuchado historias de que puede convertir humanos en demonios. Y parece ser cierto. Por eso los slime te atacaron, vieron la oportunidad de hacerse más fuertes— explico.

Esta información para el rubio no le servía de mucho, solo el saber de ahora sería perseguido por quien sabe que más para arrebatarle la tal Magatama que ni sabía dónde estaba –Oye ¿Naruto cierto? Se ve que estas confundido, hagamos esto ayúdame a salir de aquí y llegar al bosque donde están los de mi clan y te prometo que el Rey Oberon te explique más de las Magatama y cualquier duda que tengas— para Naruto la idea no lo convencía mucho pero necesitaba ahora toda la información posible y más que nunca un aliado –De acuerdo, te ayudare— dijo el rubio.

La Fairy sonrió con alegría –Bien, entonces permíteme presentarme bien, soy Pixie y por ahora sere tu Nakama— para el rubio esta palabra hizo recordar a sus amigos, Pixie al ver su cara se acerco a él –¿Estás bien?— pregunto, Naruto cerró sus ojos –Si y ¿Dónde está tu clan?— pregunto. Pixie señalo en una dirección –Debemos salir de estas ruinas y llegar a un bosque de grandes árboles, tiene una construcción en el centro. Allí reina el Rey Oberon y la Reina Titania— explico pero para Naruto esa parte no la escucho, con la pequeña explicación sabía de qué lugar hablaba. El Bosque de la Muerte, si para el rubio el lugar era un sitio peligroso no quería imaginar cómo sería ahora en este extraño mundo lleno de demonios.


	4. Chapter 4

Para el rubio shinobi, todo pensamiento en su mente era un caos, los recuerdos de su reciente batalla, el fin del mundo y de la raza humana y ahora sobrevivir a un mundo distorsionado del suyo plagado de demonios. Se detuvo por un segundo en un tejado para esperar que algunas de esas criaturas llamadas slime pasaran. Aun no podía asimilar eso, demonios recorriendo la tierra libremente.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en su pequeña acompañante, aun en su horrible infancia había podido escuchar leves historias de hadas y esta encajaba perfectamente con esos cuentos pero nunca pensó que fuera un demonio –Pixie ¿Por qué dices que eres un demonio?— pregunto mientras volvía a avanzar, la pequeña se sentó en su hombro –Porque lo soy— por un segundo Naruto se preguntaba si le tomaba el pelo o era tonta –¿Y tu porque dices que eres humano? Un Humano es también un animal a nuestros ojos pero tu especie ante sus ojos es superior a un animal. Todo es cuestión de cómo se mire y quien lo mira— explico la pelirroja. Ante esas palabras el rubio no dijo nada, recordando su vida.

Para la buena suerte, no tuvieron otro encuentro con los slime y en poco estuvieron frente al imponente bosque, lo único de vida vegetal que el rubio había visto, parecía que ahora todo lo que quedaba del mundo era un gran desierto. Pixie levanto su cabeza mirando el cielo –Lo mejor es que esperemos un poco antes de entrar, pronto Kagutsushi estará en su fase de oscuridad— Naruto pestañeo pero como respuesta la hada señalo hacia arriba. Cuando el rubio elevo sus ojos pudo ver como la gran esfera de energía azul poco a poco se oscurecía –¿Que le sucede?— pregunto asombrado –Kagutsuchi tiene un ciclo, algo así como la antigua luna de tu mundo, el está formado de Magatsuchi— la hada se detuvo en su explicación ante la cara de confusión del rubio –La Magatsuchi es la energía que nos alimenta y nos permite seguir existiendo, nace de las emociones y más del miedo y los humanos son los que poseen grandes cantidades de ella. Cuando Kagutsuchi brilla con fuerza todos los demonios no hacemos más fuertes pero cuando está en oscuridad somos más débiles y lentos. No olvides eso cuando te toque enfrentarte a alguien que no puedas evitar— dijo Pixie, Naruto asintió tratando de recordar todo eso.

Poco a poco la gran esfera se oscureció, teniendo a penas un leve brillo azulado, sin perder tiempo los dos entraron al bosque. El rubio podía sentir el efecto en su cuerpo, se sentía débil, incluso como adormilado, la pequeña hada estaba sentada en su hombro al no tener fuerza para mover sus alas. Lo primero que noto el rubio es que ya no estaba la peligrosa fauna del bosque, en su lugar podía ver pequeños seres flotando sobre su cabeza, cuerpos pequeños y delgados, con cabezas redondas y espirales por sus cuerpos, parecían estar hechos de papel aunque sus cuerpos eran brillantes, del color del jade. Había otros muy similares pero que solo eran con forma de disco con brazos y piernas –esos son Kodamas y Sudamas demonios vinculados con la tierra. Por lo general no son violentos. Incluso los Sudamas han advertido a los humanos sobre cosas— explico Pixie.

Mientras más avanzaban más demonios aparecían –¿Es una Fairy como tu?— pregunto Naruto señalando a lo que parecía una niña demasiado pequeña, llevaba un traje chino blanco, de piel roja y alas de mariposa, descansando en la rama de un árbol –No, es una Hau Po, nacen de las almas de los hombres que han muerto en un mismo árbol. Los humanos no las entienden ya que solo escuchan el cantar de un ave— Por un momento Naruto olvidaba todo lo que paso y sentía que había caído en alguna especie de cuento, estos demonios no parecían nada violentos, incluso los encontraba hermosos. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco la luz de Kagutsuchi volvía, algunas rocas comenzaron a moverse.

Pixie movió sus alas y poco a poco comenzó a volar –debemos darnos prisa, Kagutsuchi ya esta brillando de nuevo—advirtió la hada, Naruto asintió a la hada al sentir como su cuerpo se recuperaba y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus piernas. Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando del suelo una roca salió, para el rubio las sorpresas no parecían acabar ya que la criatura que tenía frente a él parecía una persona, aunque solo tenía cabeza, torso y un brazo, todo hecho de roca solida.

El demonio sin esperar golpeo el suelo haciendo que este temblara, por un segundo el rubio casi pierde el equilibrio algo que el ser de roca aprovecho para lanzarse contra Naruto. Pixie al ver esto se concentro lo que más pudo y entre sus manos una bola de fuego crecía, sin esperar un segundo más la lanzo al rostro de la roca logrando que este se detuviera –¡Es un Element! No poseo tanto poder para vencerlo ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!— exclamo la Fairy pero el rubio apretó sus garras enojado –¡Estoy cansado de seguir huyendo de estas cosas! ¡No soy un cobarde!— grito enojado y se lanzo contra el ser de roca.

Pixie quedo paralizada al ver la imprudencia del joven ¡Era un cabeza hueca! El no sabía cómo usar sus poderes demoniacos correctamente y aun así se lanzaba contra uno de los cuatros demonios Element. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el golpe directo al rostro del demonio de roca, este se destruyo por completo. Naruto sonrío al ver como el demonio de roca perdía la cabeza con su golpe, pero no noto como el brazo iba directo contra el golpeando su pecho y mandándolo a volar.

Pedazos de roca se movían por el cuerpo del demonio hasta donde estaba su cabeza, comenzando a juntarse como un rompecabezas hasta volver unirse todos y formar la cabeza. El rubio se levanto adolorido, levanto su cabeza al ver un leve brillo sobre él. Una vez mas Pixie tenía sus manos juntas pero de ellas salían el brillo que caía sobre Naruto, este pudo notar como levemente el dolor del pecho desaparecía –¡Idiota! ¡Vas hacer que nos maten!— grito asustada la Fairy volteando para ver como el demonio de roca parecía aun algo desorientado –Tenemos que Huir ahora que aun no se recupera. Así que corre con toda tu fuerza— dijo Pixie separando sus manos pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo al escuchar un rugido.

El demonio grito con toda su fuerza, del suelo varios demonios iguales comenzaron a salir, rodeando a Naruto y a Pixie, los demonios aunque no podían mover bien sus facciones parecían estar sonriendo con maldad. Por un momento el rubio pensó que solo un milagro los salvaría, del cielo una lluvia de relámpagos cayeron sobre los demonios de roca, gritando de dolor por unos segundos explotaron con fuerza.

Con rapidez Naruto agarro a Pixie entre sus brazos y la puso en su pecho, agachándose para cubrir su rostro protegió a la pequeña criatura de los cientos de proyectiles de roca, cuando no sintió nada levanto su cabeza. Lentamente descendiendo frente a ellos una hermosa mujer de largo cabellos rubios como el oro, con un vestido verde como las hojas de los árboles con líneas doradas, de su espalda moviéndose a una gran velocidad alas como las de Pixie –Reina Titania— susurro la Fairy saliendo de entre los brazos del rubio –Mi pequeña Pixie, me alegro verte sana y salva— hablo con voz tranquila la reina de las Fairy, sus ojos se movieron hasta encontrar los del rubio –Tu las protegido, ven a mi reino Hito-Shura y te recompensare— al terminar de decir esto la Reina Fairy se volteo para volar hacia el centro del bosque.

Por una parte Naruto estaba agradecido por la aparición de la mujer hada, pero por otro el que ella lo haya llamado de esa forma le molesto. Recordándole a la pequeña que le explico lo que paso a su mundo. No podía confiar en nadie, todos esos seres eran demonios. Aunque él era uno más de ellos. Un demonio con el corazón de un humano.


End file.
